


Dreams Can Come True-Not Always How You Expected, Though

by GasterFan5



Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding Theme, Don't Kill Me, Gen, I Tried, Short Story, Stanuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/pseuds/GasterFan5
Summary: Stanford has a nightmare, Stanley comforts him, and the kids and Grunkles bond together through a Skype call.





	Dreams Can Come True-Not Always How You Expected, Though

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! First Gravity Falls fanfiction. I tried, but bonding is hard for me to write-hope y'all are happy ^^'

 The Stan ‘O War was Stanley’s dream, but he never expected to actually get there. Now here he was, with Ford back from the portal, in the boat. Ford had really changed after Bill’s demise; he was nicer to Stan and had finally put himself in Stan’s shoes and became empathetic. He sometimes woke from nightmares over the torture, but he was alright. Today was one of these occasions.

Stan woke up at around 2:20 am from a scream, coming from the captain’s headquarters-where Ford slept. _Sixer?!_ he thought, leaping up from the bed he slept at and racing over. Ford was in tears, torn in the midst of a nightmare. “Wake up! Ford, it’s just a dream!” Stan shouted, shaking Ford by the shoulders. After a few seconds, Ford woke up, looking Stan in the eyes wearily, only to realize who it was and give him a big hug.

“It’s alright, Ford. I dunno what you saw, but it’s over. You’re safe,” he whispered to the shaking and whimpering figure. _How could Bill destroy a man like this?_ Stan thought angrily, looking at his brother sympathetically. One minute he was the toughest guy he knew, the next crying into his arms. Stan really did want to beat that dorito into oblivion, but he already was there and Stan forgot everything.

Once Ford calmed down, he smiled. “Thanks, Stan. I know you’ve been through shit too.”

“No problem, but uhh the kids texted me that they were gonna Skype-call us around 3:00 am here-as the time there is like…normal?” Stan responded, patting him on the back. Ford’s old partner, Fiddleford McGucket, had invented a machine that allowed an internet connection between the ship and the kids. (And really anywhere.)

As if on cue, the familiar ring of Skype broke into the conversation. The two of them raced over to the computer-Stan putting on his smile, Ford wiping off tears from his face-and answered the call.

“HELLO!!!” Mable shouted into the camera. She was pushed aside slightly, Dipper smiling and waving at the camera, saying a hello as well.

“Heya kiddos. How’s school treatin’ ya?” Stan asked with a smile, watching the two of them share the screen and explain what has been going on.

“Amazing! I have just as good grades as Dipper now!”

“That’s great, sweetie.”

“Oh! Waddles really misses you too!”

“Haha, I miss that pig.”

At some point the parents of Dipper and Mable had told them to go to bed, to which they waved a goodbye-with Waddles giving a wave too-and the Skype call shut down.

They had the time of their lives talking, and Stan realized how happy he was. He’d never been this happy since…well, ever. It’d be hard on him and Ford, but together, they’d get through. Everything he’d ever wanted..it came true. He beamed, tears rolling down his face.

Stanley Pines-the conman who was almost never truly happy-finally was happy.


End file.
